


Red Velvet

by infinitywriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Cake Gone Wrong, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crack, Dancing, Don't know what is beta reading, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Maria Hill (mentioned) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers (2012), Red Velvet Cake, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve loves Tony, Surprises, Tony Is A Dork, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambiguous timeline, date, new to writing fan fictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywriter/pseuds/infinitywriter
Summary: Tony tries to bake an anniversary cake for Steve... lets see how it goes
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Red Velvet

Ok I can do this…

“Remind me. Why are we doing this again?” asked Clint measuring the flour. “We are doing this because Steve loved this and I want to surprise him,'' Tony glared at the archer. “ You can order it, you know,” Clint sighed into the fridge, searching for a milk carton. “ Come on birdbrain, it’s not that tough, it’s chemistry” Tony said. “ Oh yeah, now you know why I was in the circus,” the archer said.

He has to do this. This was how their relationship started. This is Steve’s favourite cake. Tony remembers that first party they had as a team, when Steve tried this cake. He remembers how Steve's eyes light up by its taste. They shared the last piece. This made them from teammates to friends and now to something more. The Velvety red, like his cheeks when he blushes, he smiled thinking. “ Is this frosting thing supposed to be hard to mix?” Clint asked, breaking him out of the thought. 

“First of all, why is frosting brown in color?” Tony asked.

"I don't know" Clint said, trying to mix the… brown gooey thing not frosting. 

"wait what flour did you use??" Tony asked.

"I used that box which says 'flour' " the archer said, trying to mix it. He tried to pull the whisk out and the mixture just flew out of the bowl to… "where did it go??" Tony asked his friend. And that's when that smell… 

" Ok if all these are switched off what's burning?"..... 

"The oven!!!",They shouted in unison. One running towards the oven and other taking the fire extinguisher out.

"How do you use one of these!?!?" "What the- Pull the damn pin and squeeze the lever. What are you 10!?!?" " I was in the circus, i don't know these" "YOU ARE SUPERSPY. PUT OUT THE FIRE YOU DUMB SHIT!!"

Clint pulled the lever and sprayed all over the kitchen including himself. This is a mess, He thought looking at the kitchen and themselves covered in foam. Tony took out...what was supposed to be the first tier of cake, burned out. "I thought you said you switched it off!!!" he shouted. "I switched off all these knob... thingies” said Clint.

" THEY ARE USED TO SWITCH OFF THE STOVES!!!"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT I'M-"

"IF YOU SAY YOU WERE-"  
"what happened here?!" came another voice in the entrance of their kitchen. Shit. "hey babe" "hey Cap". Steve was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, wide eyed, taking everything in. Oh god what am I gonna tell him , he looked at the spy who was equally panicked. "ahh..um well I" Clint stuttered, when something gooey fell on his back.” AHH SOMETHING DISGUSTING IS THERE IN MY BACK!!! HELP ME!! GET IT OFF ME-”super spy screamed and tried to remove it and he slipped on the wet floor and fell on his ass Ahh That's where that brown paste went, Tony thought looking at the brown mark on the ceiling. "Welp, I'm gonna take off. Hill called me … some meeting. you kids have fun!! bye" Clint ran out of the communal kitchen. Oh I'm gonna make you pay for it you-

"Babe what the hell happened?!" Steve asked him, bewildered. "uh-I - um - well you know-" god he canNOT lie to Steve. "I tried to bake you your favorite Red velvet cake for our anniversary. I already cleaned our house and did the laundry and dishes...which are ruined… i was about to get some flowers and pick you up from SHIELD and surprise you and everything is shit now-" Is it hard to breathe? everything is ruined. oh god-

"Honey, listen to me, nothing is ruined-" Steve tried to calm him down

"THE KITCHEN IS!!!"

"well it’s kind of, but it's okay now, breathe '' Steve said, holding his hands and trying to control his laugh. "come on! it makes it even worse when you laugh" Tony whined. "Ok ok sorry, it’s kind of-"

"dumb", Tony pouted. 

"No, funny and adorable", Steve said, with so much laughter and fondness in her eyes.

"I thought I would try and make you more happy. I don't spend a lot of time with you. Our work is hectic and I'm always travelling for SI or stuck in the lab or with paper work . You deserve better Steve. Not someone who couldn't cook or give you a great present and surprise for the anniversary." Tony said in a small voice. 

"Honey, do you not see it, I am happy. You are all I need to be happy. This gesture makes me happy. Everyone knows, I know you are bad at cooking. But sweetheart, i don't love you in spite of it. I love you for it. Your flaws are the ones which make you who you are. I love you for who you are,” Steve smiled, kissing Tony all over his face. Tony sighed with a sad smile on his face. How could someone love me so much even when i’m this dumb? Tony thought.

"Ok now I'm gonna make my sad Boyfriend happy, JARVIS, play ‘still the one’ by Shania Twain” Steve said, dragging Tony to the living room while JARVIS played their favourite song from the speakers. “Thought you didn’t like to dance Big guy” Tony teased Steve, trying to hide his blush. “I like dancing with the right partner,” Steve said, kissing Tony. They swayed to the music, drowning in each other's eyes, Holding each other.

Happy Anniversary honey...❤️

**Author's Note:**

> yaay!! second story please kudos and comments. I'm Infinitywriters-blog on tumblr


End file.
